In most software projects, the architecture specification of an enterprise system is captured using informal box and line diagrams with textual annotations. The informal architecture specification is transformed to the stage of implementation through a manual development process where the specification is hypothetically related to the implementation. Such implementation however suffers from people related and project-specific idiosyncrasies leading to ambiguity, misinterpretation and often erroneous implementation. It is noted that Architecture Description Languages (ADL) like C2, Wright, Darwin, Acme and Rapide have become available in the market to give a standard shape to the system architectures. However, though based on formal semantics, the foregoing ADLs have generally failed to capture all the required concepts of enterprise systems.
It is desirable to obviate the disadvantages of the known approach to design an architecture specification through a novel Prescriptive Architecture.